


Pirate Fic IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pirate Fic IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pirate Fic IV

## Pirate Fic IV

#### by Bertie

Title: Pirate Fic IV  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Date Archived: 03/16/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: please do  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: The Goddess Michele, as always, does a superb job of keeping me in line, I am the one who is at fault though for not sending the very last bit to her.  
Warnings: Lots of MK but don't worry, the skinman should get with his boys soon enough:)  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along, though, so it's all relative;)  
Summary: 

* * *

It had been a week and the Lady Dana was most anxious to return to her family's residence, but Lord Mulderton was consoled by her presence. She remained, but worried that her time at the Mulderton estate was not really welcome; clearly Mulderton's wife was not capable of handling the grief of a lost child well. The woman either ignored the very idea that he was gone or was in tatters by the mention of his name. And Lady Mulderton did not like Dana, treating her as though she were the cause of her son being captured. The Lord of the manor did his best to soothe his wife, but the only thing that soothed her was her daughter. 

When Lady Dana was about to inform her host that she would be leaving, a carriage arrived. It was Lord Spender. Dana realized that she would more than likely have to stay to entertain the arrival, since none in the Mulderton household were fit to do so. She greeted him at the door and apologized for such an informal greeting. 

"Oh, do not worry, my lady, this is a most upsetting time for the family. It is most understandable." He smiled at Dana encouragingly. 

"Let us retire to the drawing room. I will send for refreshments," she said to Lord Spender. 

* * *

Mulder woke to a soft hand running up and down his chest, then a nipple was pinched and he gasped, his eyes fluttering open. 

"He is quite a beauty, is he not, Alex?" 

"Yes, he is, captain." 

"Clean him up, my boy. Let's see if he can work on the deck." 

Alex watched his captain leave then he helped the disoriented man up. "Come on, Fox. Let's clean you up then take you on the deck." He saw the frightened look on Mulder's face. "Don't worry. None of the men will bother you. They know better than to mess with something that belongs to the captain." 

Too quickly, he was cleaned up and fed, and then he was being taken to the deck. He felt a bit queasy for a moment but shortly became used to the rocking of the ship. The air was much fresher than in the captain's cabin and he breathed it in with relish, the crisp sea air helping him adjust to the fact he was no longer on dry land. The men were busy doing their duties and kept clear of them, but one young man came forward and then Mulder realized the person wasn't a man at all, but a woman. She wore a scarf on her head and men's clothing, but the soft mounds on her chest revealed her to be very much a female. Mulder nearly choked when Alex kissed her and they whispered good morning to each other. She was so sensual and exotic that the young lord was totally taken with her and felt a stirring sensation in his loins. 

"Who is this, Alex? Surely the captain hasn't replaced you? Has he?" The last was said almost hopefully. It wasn't that she resented her lover being the captain's play thing; she just wanted to spend more time with Alex than she could when the captain wanted him. 

Her voice was melodic and Mulder was reminded of the sirens he read about in pirate stories. She smiled at his obvious rapt attention and ran a hand over his cheek, letting one finger trail along his bottom lip. 

"Mmm, he is a sensual creature, Alex." 

Alex knew that only she could get away with touching the captain's things. The captain had a strange fondness and respect for women, though he rarely bedded them. 

"Marita, go about your duties. I must show Fox the ropes." 

She winked at Fox and whispered, "Maybe next time" before kissing Alex passionately, her eyes firmly on Mulder. 

Mulder shivered, wondering if he should worry about what she was so blatantly offering. Alex snorted, noticing the troubled look on his charge's face. "She is teasing you, Fox. Do not worry about her. She knows better than to mess with the captain's cabin boy." 

Mulder stayed close to Krycek, feeling uncertain. The men seemed to stay away from him, only glancing at him once in a while, as if sizing up the captain's new cabin boy for future reference. 

Just then the ship lurched a bit and the young lord clung to Alex, frightened. A few of the men laughed. A stern look from the first mate stopped that. 

"You are well, Fox?" 

Mulder nodded, feeling ashamed of his fear. Just then he saw the wide expanse all about. He was a bit afraid but it looked so beautiful. From the ship it looked like the whole world was nothing but water. He had been on ships in the bays in and around Dover before. The beauty of the ocean was never revealed as it was now. Mulder felt a clench in his heart. He wanted to feel the water and, without further ado, he leapt to the portside and was about to let himself drop when Alex grabbed him roughly and hauled him back onto the deck, dropping him only when he was a safe distance from the edge. 

"Fox! The captain would be highly upset with me if I lost you after such a short time on deck!" He pulled Mulder to him, wondering what he should do with him. Good thing the captain was on the bridge and was not aware of what had nearly happened. "Come, Fox. We shall return to the captain's quarters for a bit." 

Mulder felt himself shivering and didn't know why. He wasn't cold, the breeze from the water had been actually nice and light. Alex let him sit on the bed then poured him some water and let him drink it all. He then held Fox to him. "What is it, sweet? Is the ship really that frightening to you?" 

Fox didn't know how to respond at first. "I - I just want to return home to England. Please, why do you keep me?" 

Alex pressed the frightened man to him and ran his hand down his back to comfort him. "Sh! All is well, Fox. The captain is a stern man but he can be generous. He can be pleasant. Even when he uses you, it can be pleasurable. Let me show you..." 

Alex kissed Fox's troubled brow softly, and his long nose. Then, when he came to his mouth, he feasted on the full lips of the cabin boy. Fox relaxed a bit and Alex dropped his mouth down, first to the other man's chin then lower, letting himself lap at his neck. Fox sighed in pleasure as the sensations of the first mate's tongue on him increased. When Alex's tongue lapped one nipple, he cried out, the feeling was so intense. Then the first mate began to suck and Fox was gasping aloud at the shivering pleasure. Alex looked up at the glazed eyes and smiled. He moved to the other nipple and lavished the same attention on it, causing Fox to begin panting with desire. 

Alex pulled away brieftly to take off his clothes, and then layed himself down beside the shivering man in the bed. He pressed himself against Fox and began to pull away the man's clothing. When his captain's bedwarmer lay fully nude he looked down at the long lean body with lust. 

"You are so beautiful, my sweet Fox. The captain loves to spend time with beautiful young men. He will show you he can be very good. I promise." 

Alex bent and draped himself fully atop the lean body. He kissed the man and loved how Fox opened up to him this time, more accepting of him. He soon was kissing down Fox's chest and stomach blazing a hot trail to the waking cock. He smiled, knowing that even if Fox did not understand what was happening to him, his cock knew what was about to occur. He swallowed him almost whole and Fox cried out. 

Fox had never felt anything so amazing as the hot wetness of the other man's mouth on him. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't do this. He had no choice, though, and surely God would understand, at least he hoped that was the case. His eyes rolled back in his head and he lost awareness of any thoughts beyond what was happening to him. 

When he returned to his senses again, Alex's mouth was no longer wrapped about his manhood, but kissing his inner thighs. His manhood was wet and cool without the warmth of the other man. He gasped, though, when a tongue lapped down below his groin. It seemed to be seeking something, and then it found a groove that it dipped in. Fox cried out when the tongue lapped at his backside. It felt so delightful, but he couldn't imagine that doing this was right. 

"No! No, Alex! This is not right!" 

Alex ignored him. Even when he tried sitting up to pull the first mate away from him, it was no good. A firm hand pushed him back down on the bed as the wet tongue thrust deeply inside him and Fox moaned loudly. It was exquisite torture. 

"Oh, Alex! What are you doing to me?" he whimpered. Alex continued his ministrations, while his hands came up and ran up and down the worried man's legs. After a moment, his hands opened Fox's thighs and he sat up. His lips were wet and red and he looked so sinful that Fox nearly cried out. The first mate just smiled down at him. 

"This time will be so much better, my Fox," the first mate reassured him. 

He reached over to the bedstand, took a small bottle in his hand and poured an oily substance onto his fingers. He put the bottle down and ran the oily substance over his cock then turned his attention back to Fox. A finger entered him much easier than yesterday. Fox was amazed at how pleasureable it felt, even when another finger was added. It burned a bit but the pleasure slowly took over. Fox was beginning to realize what Alex meant by some pain being pleasureable. When a third finger was added, pain was very much present and Alex slowed down his explorations and whispered, "Breathe, Fox." 

The man sprawled on his back whimpered but took a deep breath and let it out with a shiver; the fingers moved in further when he relaxed himself. 

"That's it, my sweet Fox. It shall be so good, I promise." 

Alex moved his fingers to loosen the pliant man further, and soon he was pulling out his fingers and pressing his cock to the slack entrance. 

"Are you ready for me?" he asked tremulously, wanting badly to thrust deeply into the slick hole. 

Fox nodded, feeling uncertain though. Alex smiled reassuringly and pressed in slowly. He felt the ring pop open for him and then he pushed in further. Fox gasped. The feeling of being abused was swept away when Alex's manhood swept across a sensitive bundle inside him. He cried out in pleasure. "Oh!" 

Alex snickered then whispered, "There is a pleasure spot in men. I think God must have designed it just for men to feel when having sex with other men." 

Fox's eyes widened. He had never thought of it like that. Maybe God did want men to be with men if he made it pleasurable for them. Such contemplations were swept away as Alex continued thrusting into him. Fox looked into the lust laden green pools of the other man's eyes and thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight. The first mate's brow was furrowed as he concentrated on his task and sweat was dripping down the sides of his face. Alex gripped Fox's legs and had him angle his hips. 

"Wrap your legs around me, Fox," he gasped. 

He did as he was told and was amazed how it helped Alex to increase his movements and depth of his thrusts into him. Fox moaned and wrapped his arms around the sweaty man, pulling him down to kiss him. Alex giggled against the sensual lips, liking the way the formerly innocent man was giving in to his passions. 

"The captain will be most pleased, Fox. You are very responsive." 

Fox didn't want to hear about the captain. Not now. He pressed his mouth to Alex's again and wished fervently never to see the captain again. He would try to convince Alex that he was his not the captain's. 

When he felt that he was about to pass out, he moaned, "I am yours, Alex. Only yours." 

Alex froze in concern and watched as Fox threw back his head and cried out his release, clamping down hard on the first mate's cock inside him. This was not what he wanted. He could get into trouble if the captain learned that Fox was attached to his first mate more than himself. Alex groaned, but the tight heat engulfing him was too much, so he pounded in a few more times then took his release silently. He kissed Fox's passion bruised lips once more then pulled out slowly and lay beside the passed out man. He would have to come up with some way to show Fox that he could not be his, only the captain's. 

* * *

It had been a week since Dana's parents had returned from their travels abroad and she was mourning the loss of the young Lord Mulderton every day. She was staring out at the rain when her father knocked upon her door. Her servant let him in. 

"Dana, my dear. You are too pensive! Come, I have good news." 

Dana looked into her father's smiling face and nodded. 

"What is it, father?" 

"Lord Spender has asked for your hand in marriage. I have accepted him." 

Dana wasn't delighted but she expressed her thanks to her father and tried to act happy for his sake. She would marry Lord Spender out of duty and honor, if nothing else. 

* * *

The captain entered his cabin and found his boys nude and on the bed, asleep in each other's arms. They were quite wonderful to look at. He paused a moment before he laughed loudly, waking Alex up. 

"I thought you were teaching him the ropes, Alex, not giving him an excuse to lay about in bed all day." He pulled his first mate to him and kissed him soundly. "You're a right rascal!" 

"He had a fright, Captain. I had to soothe him..." 

The older man snickered. "Yes, I know your calming ways." The captain reached down and fondled Alex. 

"Is he ready for me?" 

"Yes, captain...but he would be more amenable if I stayed..." 

The captain studied the form that had woken up and seemed to shy away from him. 

"Very well, Alex. You shall remain. But you know how Marita gets when you stay from her for so long..." 

Alex just smiled and kissed his captain soundly. Marita far from his mind. 

* * *

Marita lay in her quarters, rigid with anger after fending off men with her daggers. Several men had lost fingers and whole hands before for trying. Many did not try for her again. 

She fumed, upset that Alex again did not return from the captain's quarters to be with her. She usually could gain the sympathy of her captain and Alex would return to her bed. Surely one was enough to satisfy the captain...it was unfair that he kept her lover from their bed. 

Jealousy rarely worked on the captain, but given the right suggestive hints, the captain would heed her. She really did not understand Skinner's total lack of desire for women. She believed he must have been hurt terribly by a woman at some point and that was why he spurned them. She had one thing in her favor with the captain, though. He was very respectful of females and kept women on his ship out of spite of the old fairy tale that females on board ship were bad luck. He had told her that in his many years of being a part of many ships that carried women to other lands with nary a problem, he knew he would have similar experience. Staying afloat was never about luck but about knowing the waters and one's ship well enough. She respected the captain, though she hated being cuckolded by him. She would just have to try diversionary tactics. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
